The Internet is an interconnection of many smaller networks. Each network transfers data in the form of packets and uses the well-known technique of packet switching. The protocol used for such functionality is the Internet protocol. Since the number of people using the Internet is continually increasing, the number of services provided over the Internet, such as electronic mail, is also increasing to keep up with the demand. Thus, it is desirable to create new services for use with the Internet. However, in creating a new service for use with the Internet, a significant problem must be overcome. That is, the Internet has a high rate of packet loss and as such, any new service must be implemented so as to overcome this problem.